User blog:Chesknight/Chesknight's Top 10 Waifus
Yeah… I don’t know what I was f**ked up on thinking as much as you do… And I'm probably gonna lose some... something, for this... Oh well. So waifus are a pretty big meme on here. It’s often been joked about in the chat, with users like ParaGoomba348 and Ahomeschoolingroudon’s respective ones, Sayaka Miki and Cana Alberona, as well as my main one so… you should all already know who number one is… But hey, you don’t know the others (probably), so I still have that! But anyways, moving onto the list! 10 Starting ourselves, we have my very first waifu ever, Cynthia of Pokemon. It's been 9 or so years since we first met on my very first Pokemon adventure, and even after playing the previous games and future ones, I have yet to find a champion I like quite as much as her. Cynthia is pretty much exactly what I want from a champion, as a final boss in Pokemon. A very nice team, on the same level with Pokemon so it's not a "one-shot everything" fight (Diantha...), and she shows up multiple times during the story to help build up for your battle. Heck when first playing through I didn't even know she was the champion, so when I made it to her I was very excited. I really loved her character at that point, and was eager for the challenge. Cynthia will forever be my #1 champion. Plus... Yeah she's a pretty fine looker isn't she? 9 (*Ahem*) Judge me all you want, call me a perv or whatever, BUT I REGRET NOTHING. Next up, we have Yoko Littner. So I just wanna get this out of he way right now, she's not here just for the massive amount of fanservice. Yoko's a nice person, cute and determined. Plus she's a sniper, which has always been my favourite kind of gun. She's also got her own moments of badassness, and is overall just a really cool character, which is why I like her. Thefanserviceisjustanaddedbonus 8 I'll be honest, this is just for hax (you'll know what I mean later on), but Cordelia was who I first married in Fire Emblem Awakening. Pretty, a powerful unit, and she has a Pegasus! Who doesn't love Pegasuses? But yeah, I'm a big fan of Cordelia, and she has probably one of my favorite convos with the Avatar in the game, mainly because it's the only one that actually solves her major conflict. So yeah, that's Cordelia. 7 |300px]] And now, we have good ol' Kyoko, A.K.A Wiki Waifu/Waifubait/Dark Pit's Lover. I had already really liked Kyoko before watching Madoka Magica, thanks to what Para had given us about her, but then I watched the show for myself and found myself loving her. She's a badass, pretty, and I like her laidback attitude. As I often told my friend while watching it "She's a bitch, but I love her!", thanks to her swearing and overall battle enthusiasm. But I unfortunately can't steal Dark Pit's girl, so she's gonna have to hang at #7 for now. But I still really like you, Kyoko. 6 Next up, we have Tsubaki of the Soul Eater series. Tsubaki's a perfect example of what I would want in real life. Someone understanding, kind, gentle, and they know how to handle a situation. Plus, she knows how to cook pretty well, which is a skill that would be nice to pick up for myself, so fingers-crossed she could teach me. And she's just so adorable! I love her! But unfortunately, my loving for TsuStar is keeping her at #6 for now. She's still awesome though. 5 |150px]] FINALLY! Fairy Tail time! I'm just gonna say it, Lucy is the freaking queen of this series. I enjoy her adorable and cute personality a lot, and she's a really fun character to follow. She's really cool with her fighting and Celestial Spirits, not to mention Star Dress. And as with all Fairy Tail characters, her pain is my pain. And I mean, look at that picture! She's just so adorable! How can you not love that? She'd honestly be a lot higher, but like with Kyoko and Tsubaki, I just can't not let Natsu have her. I ship it too hard to take my main man's girl. Then again, that's a testimony to how much I like her. My biggest OTP, and she's still higher than a crackship and something that while shipped hard, doesn't crack Top 10. Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia, big fan of yours. 4 So yeah. QUEEN COMPA! 3 So remember how I waifu'd Cordelia at first? That was before I found this lovely thing. On my second playthrough and all my others of Awakening, I always went for Lucina here. She's a kind person, very determined, has a cute and adorkable personality, a fine looker, etc. Plus, shipping her with the Avatar is the same as shipping her with me, so that hax helps her a lot. And she almost never fails me in Smash Bros, which is why I've dubbed her "Smash Waifu". She's also really good in Awakening, so yeah. She's just someone I can rely on, which gives her very high points with me. 2 Oh Serena. Serena, Serena, Serena. The hate you get... It's far too unjustified, and the biggest reasons why I've stopped searching you up on the internet. But that's off-topic, and would get pretty rant-y if I continued, so I'll stop there. But Serena. She's kind, caring, a good baker, determined and has quite a lot of kawaii. I don't know what else to say. I enjoy seeing her in the Pokemon anime, and I pray to Arceus that the writers finally give Ash set companions and she continues traveling with him along with Clemont and Bonnie. 1 ]] Alright alright, you all saw this one coming. Hell, in the Hall of Records we have "Cheskwaifu" before her name. So why do I like Erza so much? She's intelligent, funny, kind-hearted, protective, a badass in her own right, pretty, and in case you haven't figured it out I just have a thing for red-heads. And remember Cordelia again? Yeah a big reason I waifu'd her was because she looks like Erza. THAT'S how much I love her. That's it. That's all I have to say. Well, that does it for this blog. Wonder how much of that thing I lost... Oh well. See you guys whenever. Until then! Category:Blog posts